


Patched Up Prince Charmings

by Lil_Jei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Adultery, F/M, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: Lil Jei<br/>Fandom: SPN RPS<br/>Pairing; Jensen/Danni, Jared/Gen, Jensen/Jared<br/>Rating: PG 13<br/>Wd Ct<br/>Warnings: Adultery, Slash, Het, Divorce TOTAL AU!!!!<br/>A/N: This bit of writing has been in my head for awhile now. Was totally influenced/lyrics used by the song, "Goodbye in her eyes" by Zac Brown Band. <br/>Summary: Adultery at it's easiest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up Prince Charmings

Jared could tell that it was over when he kissed her lips goodnight. And all she had to say was shuttered behind her eyes. She hesitated saying "love you." He knew then at that very moment that she'd found out and was leaving him. But he could tell too that she had accepted it and was ready to go. That they both were. 

They'd spent all these years trying to be together but they were both tired of trying. He'd found love with Jen finally. They'd both admitted it and were in the process of divorcing their wives. Or at least Jen was, Jared had yet to man up. But after tonight he knew there was no way to lie or disguise it. Gen was ready for it all to be over. 

Just looking into her eyes tonight before bed Jared knew they were over. He also knew that she'd be okay, it was him that felt like the clown or the fool in all this. Gen had found out once again that he was no prince charming. Though if he could have he would wished for a different beginning to their fairy tale. He would have stayed friends, had Thomas the surrogate way, and been honestly in love with Jen. 

But no he'd refused, scorned, and pushed Jen away until it was nearly too late. They had got their act together when Danni had told them about rue baby. Really Jen had gotten it all together. He'd told her the truth and their breakup was amicable. Jared had still been scared over coming out til Jen had threatened to take Christian up on his offer to move in with him and be more than friends. Jared had grabbed Jen and kissed him til they were out of breath. 

He still had to go home to Gen though. He had to have one more night before he crushed their world together. But Gen surprised him, she didn't have to say a word before he realized she knew. They still went to bed together, one last night in each other's arms. But Jared knew that tomorrow it was time for him to go. That it was time to start a new fairy tale, one with his own prince charming in it.


End file.
